


Valkyrie

by AureaDicta



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension, dance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AureaDicta/pseuds/AureaDicta
Summary: Upijają się zbytnio, a Crowley zaczyna tańczyć.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	Valkyrie

Muzyka:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kIdycgP_Tpk

Oboje kończyli już siódmy kieliszek wina. Temperatura w ludzkich ciałach rosła, czas zwalniał, a błoga przyjemność rozchodziła się po żyłach. Mięśnie jak na komendę rozluźniały się sprawiając, że ich korporacje bardziej przylegały do siedzisk.  
Wreszcie byli wolni.  
Byli po swojej stronie.  
\- Och nie. – ciche westchnienie wydobyło się z płuc Aziraphale, gdy do jego kieliszka skapało jedynie kilka kropel czerwonego wina.  
Crowley miał półprzymknięte oczy, a jego długie palce wybijały bliżej nieznany rytm. Odtwarzał w głowie jakieś piosenki, a raczej ich skrawki, najwyraźniej bardzo dobrze się bawiąc.  
\- Skończyło się wino, pójdę po następne. – wymamrotał spokojnie anioł wstając z swojego miejsca i kierując się w stronę piwniczki z winami.  
\- Aniele, będziesz miał coś przeciwko jeśli puszczę muzykę? – ramiona demona wraz z wyimaginowaną muzyką zaczynały być powoli wprawiane w ruch, podobnie jak górna część ciała.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie mój drogi, otwórz przy okazji okno - zdaje mi się, że robi się coraz bardziej gorąco.  
Chwiejnym krokiem udał się do piwniczki, która okazała się przyjemnie chłodna. Wybrał jedno z czerwonych win, teraz nie miało znaczenia jakie wino zabierze, ważne by alkohol podtrzymał tak błogie doznania.  
Z góry, gdzie przebywał Crowley, doszła go niezbyt głośna muzyka, która od pierwszego mementu wpadała w ucho.  
(Things ain't like the way they used to be   
Knick-Knack Cadillac, get down on your knees)  
Z butelką alkoholu wyszedł z piwniczki, a jego oczom ukazał się widok, którego nie spodziewał się w najbardziej bluźnierczych snach.  
Crowley tańczył na środku zaplecza z zamkniętymi oczami, całkowicie oddając się rytmowi. Jego smukłe biodra wybijały basowy rytm piosenki, dłonie raz po raz przesuwały się po smukłym ciele, badając rozgrzane ciało. Rozchylił lekko nogi, co jakiś czas stając na palcach, co powodowało odznaczenie się łydek pod ciasnym materiałem skórzanych spodni.  
(Hear voices through the wall  
Whole room comes to their feet  
I know it's never enough   
Rendered obsolete)  
Anioł wciągnął z świstem powietrze po czym zacisnął mocniej dłoń na chłodnej butelce, tak jakby to tylko ona trzymała go na miejscu. Czuł, że jego już czerwone policzki robią się jeszcze bardziej czerwone, a gorąco rozlewa się po klatce piersiowej.  
W powietrzu unosił się zapach alkoholu, dymu oraz bliżej nieokreślony drzewny zapach – zapach samego Crowleya. Potrafił jeszcze wyczuć jedną rzecz… Delikatną, słodką mgiełkę, która miała kusić oraz omamiać, namawiać do grzechu. Prawdopodobnie to czuli ludzie, gdy patrzyli na demona pożądliwym wzrokiem.  
(Just a shot in the dark   
My god, what have you done?   
Spills out in to the streets   
All bows down to…)  
Demon był czystym ucieleśnieniem pokusy i najwyraźniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy, z tego jak bardzo przyciągał wzrok pewnego anioła. Dopiero po chwili Aziraphale zauważył, że Crowley pozbył się swojej marynarki, która została rzucona niedbale gdzieś na sofę.  
Upadły anioł raz po raz korzystał ze swojego wężowego kręgosłupa by wygiąć się czy pozwalać głowie odchylić do tyłu. Ogniste włosy opadały kaskadami na ramiona oraz plecy, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby każde pasmo miało inny odcień czerwieni. Grdyka uwydatniała się na jasnym ciele, tworząc ostry pagórek na szyi, podskakując co jakiś czas, gdy zaczerwienione usta niemo śpiewały tekst piosenki.  
Na twarz rudowłosego zaczął wypływać delikatny rumieniec, najwyraźniej spowodowany tym, że zaczął się ruszać. Dłonie mimowolnie sięgnęły do guzików kamizelki i zaczęły ją rozpinać.  
Aziraphale stał wpatrzony w ten widok, a w jego wnętrzu zaczęły budzić się uczucia, których nie powinien mieć.  
Pożądanie.  
Zaczął dostrzegać szczegóły ciała demona, które dotychczas nie przykuwały jego uwagi, lecz teraz wydawały się pociągające. Konstelacja drobnych piegów, która uwydatniała się przy zaczerwienieniu policzków, kości policzkowe i usta, które musiały smakować jak najwykwintniejszy deser tego świata.   
Demon tańczył jak w amoku, rozpinając ostatni guzik kamizelki i pozbywając się jej jednym machnięciem ręki. Uniósł dłonie, przeczesując rude włosy, a wraz z tym gestem jego ciemny podkoszulek uniósł się ukazując skrawki marmurowego ciała. Delikatny zarys litery V ukazał się gdy dolna część brzucha została ukazana. Anioł nie zauważył żadnego paska włosów, który mógłby ciągnąć się od pępka w dół… czy demon nie posiadał tam włosów?  
Aziraphale poczuł jak wnętrze jego spodni robi się sugestywnie ciaśniejsze, a podbrzusze przeszywa aksamitne mrowienie. Zacisnął jeszcze mocniej dłoń na butelce, a z jego ust wydobył się głos, który miał być mocny, lecz okazał się dziwnie załamany przez jego własne porządanie.  
(Valkyrie   
Tell me everything and baby I'll believe   
Dancin' with the devil sweating gasoline)

\- Crowley!   
Demon jak na komendę otworzył oczy i skierował swój złoty wzrok w stronę anioła. Wyszczerzył zęby w jego stronę i podchodząc zbyt blisko, niemalże ocierając się o anielskie ciało sięgnął po butelkę.  
\- Aniele! Myślałem już, że będę musiał wyruszyć na ratunek!   
Blondyn wpatrywał się przez chwilę w demona, który był tak blisko. Ile razy w ciągu 6000 lat pozwolili sobie na taką bliskość? Zawsze dzieliło ich kilkanaście centymetrów, starali się nie dotykać, ale... to był Crowley.  
I był tak gorący.  
Pociągający.

Nie. Nie mógł nic zrobić, oboje byli pijani, a może nawet jeszcze bardziej upici wolnością, którą odzyskali po sześciu tysiącach lat. Obaj nie myśleli racjonalnie.  
\- Zatańcz ze mną, Aniołku! – głos Crowleya był rozbawiony i pełen energii. Jego ciało ocierało się w rytm muzyki o ciało anioła, niczym para tańczących nastolatków w klubie. Blondyn czuł elektryzujące podniecenie jakie wywoływał rudowłosy z każdym otarciem się o jego ciało.  
Przez myśl Aziraphale ponownie przebiegł pomysł, że trochę dotyku nie mogło zaszkodzić, lecz jego niebiańska natura dala o sobie znać. Położył płasko dłoń na klatce piersiowej rudowłosego, czując szybkie bicie jego serca, i odsunął go od siebie pełen żalu, że musi to zrobić.  
\- Anioły nie tańczą, a teraz przestań mnie kusić piekielna bestio.  
Crowley jedynie zachichotał pod nosem, a następnie cudem otworzył nową butelkę wina, pociągając z niej zdrowy łyk.


End file.
